Highway Bobbery
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Highway Bobbery is the thirty-ninth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS (TPS): I am Adagio Dazzle", and is succeeded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)". It was produced by Blarghalt. __TOC__ Plot Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra break into a bank vault. King Sombra asks Queen Chrysalis on what should they do. She asks King Sombra on whether has he brought their secret weapon, and a big blue bird lands near her. When King Sombra questions her decision to use the bird, the bird punches him away with a great fist, and rushes to attack him. Queen Chrysalis uses a Twilight Scepter (that she found at the dumpster) to open the vault's locks, but it explodes. She and King Sombra got killed in the explosion, and the bird was flung into outer space, where it fused with the Great One. Rarity told her sister Sweetie Belle all of this to explain how Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra died last week. She adds that she should find the seven Dragon Brads to summon the Almighty Faust and revive them. The seven Dragon Brads fall on Sweetie Belle. The Almighty Faust appears and asks Rarity on her request. But when Rarity asks her to revive Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, she refuses and disappears. The resulting fusion of the Great One and the great blue bird appears in outer space as the head of Neil deGrasse Tyson, who then causes the world to explode. In a post-credits scene, Blarghalt considers adding more content to his video, and places his Burger Hat of Infinite Creativity on his head. Sweetie Belle enters his room, and happily eats his hat. Features Characters * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * SRS Blue Bird * The Great One * Brad * Rarity * Neil deGrasse Tyson Head * Gabe Newell (mentioned) * Blarghalt * Sweetie Belle Locations * Bank Vault * Space * Carousel Boutique * Park * Blarghalt's Room Credits Directed by - ZX "hey blarg could you please pay my bail" Insanity Special effects - Gabe Newell Bad Cop - Commander Shepard Worse Cop - Garrus Vakarian Nose Picker - Brad Stunts by - the entire population of scotland Co-co-reverse-anti- directed-by - Alam Smithee Jr. III, Ph.D, M.D, W.T.F Science advisor - the floating disembodied head of Carl Sagan Chihuahua tamer - Joe Biden dehumanize yourself and face to bradshed Trivia * The episode's title is a play on the phrase "highway robbery". * The big blue bird that appears in this episode is the mascot of the subreddit (section), ShitRedditSays, which targets offensive comments on Reddit. * The Seven Dragon Brads used to summon the Almighty Faust are a reference to the Dragon Balls used to summon the Eternal Dragon (especially Shenron, for Earth's Dragon Balls). After someone makes a wish to the Eternal Dragon using the Dragon Balls, the Dragon Balls will scatter throughout the world, and will turn to stone for one year before they become usable again. * In the one post-credits scene, Sweetie Belle say to Blarghalt (who is wearing a Burger Hat), that they know exactly what she is going to do. She then eats the Burger Hat that Blarghalt was wearing. Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Non-canon episodes